Three Words
by JakeyRawrs
Summary: A relationship of two years ended in shatters, and now they've finally met up once again. What will happen? NaruSasu.


Disclaimer: I do **not** own nor claim owning Naruto or Sasuke, they belong to K. Masashi but oh my how I wish I did!

_WARNINGS:** This is a short story for Naruto x Sasuke, so yes this means there will be some Boy x Boy kissing, nothing more. If even this small amount of Yaoi bothers you, keep reading because we all know you secretly want to. [:**_

**_There's no cussing here, but some slight violence, if even small amount of violence bothers you, be prepared._**

_I think that's all, so enjoy!_

* * *

Naruto sat in his favorite restaurant, spinning in his seat as he waited for his order. Looking outside, he came to a sudden stop as a certain raven haired boy passed by the window. Jumping out of his seat Naruto ran out, calling to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Sasuke! Over here!"

Sighing, the raven turned around to face Naruto, his hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"Do you want some ramen?" Naruto smiled, trying to be friendly with him.

"You're paying, loser." Was all Sasuke had to say to him before walking past the boy, entering the shop and taking a seat at the bar right as Ichiraku placed Naruto's order on the table.

Naruto followed him inside, his grin widening as Ichiraku placed his order on the bar. Ichiraku looked at Naruto as the blond dived into his food, turning to Sasuke he smiled.

"What can I get you, Sasuke?"

"The usual."

Ichiraku nodded as he turned around, walking back to where he prepared the ramen.

"What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and finished the ramen that was on his fork before setting it down. He looked at Sasuke nervously.

"Just to t-"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, sending shivers down the blond's spine.

"No it's not, so what do you want?"

Looking away from Sasuke's glare, Naruto paid for both of their meals, even though Sasuke's hadn't been prepared yet and stood up.

"Come with me."

Both boys walked out of the shop, Sasuke lagging behind as he followed Naruto to what he guessed was his house. Five minutes later they were inside, Sasuke leaning against a wall, his arms crossed as he waited for the boy to talk.

"I miss you so much, Sasuke…I-i know you used to like me...I still like you…Wha-what happened to that...to what we used to have?"

"I was tired of you."

Naruto's eyes widened in anger and he walked towards the raven as he yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT TIRED OF ME?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Naruto came face to face with Sasuke, his hands placed on both sides of the raven's head.

"I really liked you, Sasuke."

Letting a final tear drop, Naruto picked his knee up and slammed it into Sasuke's groin, jumping back as Sasuke fell to the ground in pain.

"TIRED OF THAT?"

Sasuke's eyes shot up to the blond in anger, quickly disappearing and reappearing behind him, slamming the blond into his own wall as he did the same to Naruto as was done to him.

"I'm sure you'll find my "Knee to the Groin" more painful than yours"

As Naruto fell to the ground, Sasuke let out a chuckle as he turned around, headed for the door.

"Don't turn away from me, Sasuke!"

The raven jumped back, noticing Naruto's Rasengan. Sasuke smirked, performing a few hand signs, his Chidori exploding from his hand.

"Do you want to go against me again, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head as his memory of their last battle flashed through his mind. Tears began to roll down the blonde's face once again, as he fell to his knees, his Rasengan disappearing.

"Sasuke…I love you…please…please don't…"

Naruto's Chidori disappeared as he approached Naruto, kneeling down beside him. "About time you said it, loser. That's the whole reason we broke up, Naruto."

"I'm sorry…I didn't want to be-"

"Because you were scared if you said it to me, I wouldn't feel the same and would have broken up with you?"

Naruto just nodded, trying to wipe the tears from his face.

As hard as this was for Sasuke, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have been the one to say it, I should've known…"

Naruto grinned, jumping on top of Sasuke, laughing.

"You said it! YOU SAID SORRY!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"TELL ANYONE AND YOUR DEAD, GOT IT, DOBE?"

Naruto nodded as he kissed his lover on the lips.

"I love you Sasuke!"

"Love you too, loser."

They shared another kiss, happy to be back together.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
